Out Break
by PyroShray
Summary: The world is in Chaos and falling apart. Now Victoria and Paul have to find a way to survive in this new and hostile world. R&R please. Chapter 4 up and ready, please read the AN in chapter four I think you'll like it.
1. Out break Day one Victoria

Out Break – Victoria

Victoria sat there in the dark of the closet in her home shaking her head whispering. "It didn't happen. It didn't happen."

She blinked as one tear fell down her cheek as she shook her head. The tear slid onto her hand, then another and another.

As tear after tear fell from her eyes her words jumbled together and she started to whimper.

_Bang, Bang, Bang._

Victoria looked up at the door as shook from the blows from the other side. He mumbles stopped and she was deathly quiet. She thought that the thing on the other side might have been gone. Then….

Bang, Bang, Bang 

Victoria screamed and jumped a bit her head hitting the back of the wall. She covered her head as and assortment of items from over head fell down on top of her.

Bang, Bang, Bang 

The door groaned as the creature on the other side continued to beat on and on. Victoria looked worried as another groan came from the door.

_Bang, Bang, Smash._

A hand came through the door and went back out. Victoria looked at the hole in the door and shook her head.

Victoria screamed as part of a face looked through the whole at her.

The creature snarled at her. Blood dripped from the corner of its mouth. On the right side of its face there were three long scratches down the side. The left cheek had a hole in it the exposed the teeth inside.

The face pressed close to the door and snapped its teeth as if trying to bite her from there.

Victoria shook her head and screamed and shook her head.

_This isn't my brother. This can't be my brother. _She thought as she cried.

"John? Why are you doing this John?" Victoria asked through the tears.

The face pulled back as if it was confused and disappeared. Victoria though that it might have gone and slowly started to rise to her feet.

A hand shot through the whole and the banging started in again.

Victoria gave a startled gasp and fell back down on her butt.

The hand thrashed around and reached for her trying desperately to reach her.

_And then do what?_ She though. _Would it do to me what it did to our… my mother?_

Her head shook as the images of what had just happened came to her mind.

Her mother was hurriedly walking to her brother who was slumped against the dinning room wall. He looked ghostly pale with his hand reaching out for her to come and help him.

Victoria remembered as his hand fell to the floor and she cried because she knew her brother was dead. Their mother walked over to the body and checked his pulse. Her mother shook her head and cried out. She'd turned around to Victoria to hug her and try to comfort each other. Victoria had started to walk forward when she say her brothers eyes go from the bright blue they had been to a dark harsh blue. Victoria shook her head and thought it was just some kind of trick.

Then her brother lurched forward and grabbed her mother. Her mother cried out once before what ever that thing was had ripped her throat. Her mother seemed to gurgle on her blood and the thing ripped into her. Victoria had screamed and ran, she ran to the first place her brain had remembered to be safe, the closet.

Now here she was hiding in a closet crying her eyes out. Hiding in a stupid closet when there are so many better places she could have hidden. Hiding in a closet about to… she couldn't bring her self to think it.

_No_ She though _I will not die in here._ She felt around in the dim light for something to use to defend here self. She felt around and found something hard and metallic near her. She picked it up and felt it and realized what it was. It was a nail file. She grinned a little and felt around a bit more and found one more. She held them up a little and looked at them. She admitted that they weren't much but they'd have to do.

She held them ready to strike waiting for the right opportunity to present it's self.

The hand pulled out from the hole and the banging stopped.

Victoria scooted to the side and waited for what she hopped would happen and held her breath till it did.

The face reappeared at the hole looking for Victoria. It's eye pressed against the hole and started to move from right to left looking for her.

Victoria waited till it had spotted her before lashing out with the files. She felt as the files pushed into the eye. She pushed deeper and felt them digging in until her hand almost touched it.

The body shuttered for a second before falling limp at the door.

Victoria let out a sigh and slumped back. It took her a few seconds before she opened the door to peek out. The door didn't budge for a second, so she heaved and the door suddenly gave way. Victoria gave a frightful scream as she fell out and over the thing. Victoria scrambled back and stopped against a wall.

She looked at the thing and it didn't move. She looked at it up and down and stopped at its good eye. She was startled to see it start to change from that harsh black to the bright blue that had been her brothers.

She kept looking at it that she didn't see the body of her mother standing not but a few feet away from her. When she did finally turn her head her mother was charging at her.


	2. Out break Day one Paul

Out Break- Paul

Paul flopped down in the chair the faced the TV. His head hit the back and he sighed. He'd been on his feet for ten hours and they where throbbing. He let out a groaned as he kicked off his shoes. They hit the floor with a small thump.

He smiled as the cool air hit his feet. He reached down the side of the chair pulled the lever. The chair turned into a recliner and propped his feet up.

With his other hand he reached out and found the remote. He hit the bright red power button. The TV clicked and the picture slowly started to show.

As the picture came on Paul saw the news. In the middle of the street stood the field reporter, the man was talking fast really fast. Over the shoulder of the reporter was the backs of the police all lined up in single file with their shield up and together. Farther behind them a crowd was running at straight at the police.

The anchor's picture came up beside the reporters and asked him to slow down and talk a little slower. Slowly the man let out a breath to get control and to stop from talking so fast.

"As you see behind me the police are preparing to stop the rioters from moving any farther down this road. The police have setup similar blocks around this area." As he said it part of the group of 'rioters' veered off down another street. The sound of screaming could be heard not far off.

The anchor touched her ear piece and took in all that was being told to her. While this happened the door of one of the houses along the street opened and out stepped a mother and her child.

An officer picked up a microphone and yelled for them to get back inside of their house. The lady looked at him like he was stupid. She shook her head and turned to get in her car. When she turned she and her child where tackled by a few of the 'rioters'. Screams erupted from where they once stood. One of the officers swore and broke formation to save the woman.

A few of the officers looked at one another and in unison they caught up with the other officer and charged with him. The screams ended suddenly and the cops looked worried. A few shook their heads but they kept marching on. All at once they stopped a few yards away from the charging horde.

The officers raised their shields bracing for the impact that was coming. All at once the horde slammed into the officers a few staggered back a step but rushed back up and plugged the holes. Fists slammed down upon the shields and teeth snapped. An officer shoved one of the 'rioters' back but another shoved forwards. His shield slipped leaving an opening. A blood stained face slipped in and bit the officer's arm. The teeth sunk through the officers clothing and into the skin. Blood spewed from the wound sprayed the creature in the face.

The officer pulled out his club and hit the head of the rioter. It didn't seem to affect him. He just kept on biting the officer's arm, their teeth sinking in deeper and deeper. Finally after seeing that he wasn't even phasing the rioter the officer cried out. "Get this nut job off of me."

The closest officers looked over at their comrade with concern. One moved to help his friend. As he shifted his weight the person banging on his shield gave a shove or was shoved from behind. The officer gave a startled shout of surprise as he fell down on his back.

Immediately two rioters rushed through hole and attacked the downed officer. He screamed out as they pulled and bit him. The officer thrashed around and kicked of one them off. The rioter flew back and tripped another officer, who fell on top of the man. He struggled to get to his feet but the man he'd fell on grabbed him from behind and clamped on to the back of his neck.

In a matter of seconds the line fell and officers where taken down. A few started to fall back as the order to use force on any and all hostile forces. The reining officers pulled out their side arms and pointed them into the crowd. The first few that surged forwards where shot rapidity in the chest.

The force of the shots made them stagger but they didn't go down. The charged forward and attacked the officers. The reporter announced that they where pulling back to a safer location but five of the rioters seemed to have different ideas. The charged the cameraman and reporter. As the cameraman and reporter the camera dropped and faced the backs of the two fleeing. The audience watched at the five rioters tackled the two and started to bit into them and rip the flesh off.

Paul looked on to the mayhem that was happening and shook his head.

The screaming form the TV filled his head.

The anchor was screaming turn. "TURN IT OFF. TURN IT OFF NOW!" The image from the reporters camera cut and only the image of the anchor was the only one left.

They took a breath and shook his head like Paul was. "I'm sorry you all saw that. WE would have cut it out sooner but we were having some technical difficulties."

Paul snorted and said. "Ya technical difficulties my ass. You left it on for the ratings you assholes." He shook his head again and flipped the channel. This time a local news station came on.

The Paul smiled as he watched his mother sitting there at the anchor desk. She sat there behind the desk in her gray suit with her hair in a high bun. She coughed into her fist and started to talk.

"Today in Pentenstion County there has been multiple account of assault and battery case. I'm sorry to say that some of those have turned into fatalities." She shook her head and sighed.

Paul sighed like his mother and hoped that none of those people where people he knew. His mind stared to wonder if Victoria was one of those people. Just as soon as the though had entered his mind he shook it away. _"Na she's ok. She's a strong girl and can take anything that can come at her." _He though.

He turned his attention back to the TV; his mother was touching her ear peace just like the other anchor had. She looked up with a shocked face.

Paul kicked down seat and leaned on the edge of the seat. He knew that if his mother looked like that then something was really wrong.

His mother shook her head refusing to believe what she'd been told. "This is news that has just came in. The victims in Pentenstion County that have died are…. are…. Well they've risen from the grave and are attacking people." She coughed after she said that. "All persons are advised to stay away form Heritage Hospital and Jensper Hospital. It is said that these people are rising from the dead and attacking anyone they see."

The camera cut and showed a picture of Jensper hospital. Men and women where fleeing the hospital in the flocks. Paul watched as a few people covered in blood raced from the building and tackled a fleeing woman. Paul saw them start to rip and bit at her just like he'd seen happen with the police officers. The van door shut and the station cut back to his mother.

Paul blinked and sat there letting his mind wonder where he'd heard that hospital name from. Then it clicked Victoria lived near there, she lived maybe only ten blocks away. Paul sat up and slipped on his shoes and raced to his mother's room. He opened her dresser and started to rummage through it until he found what he needed.

He held up his mothers Browning Highpower. He popped the clip out and checked it. He pushed the clip back in and grabbed the extra clip his mother kept. He turned and ran to the door leading out of the apartment. As the door closed he heard his mother say on the TV "Paul, please stay inside…."

He closed the door and shook his head. "Sorry mom can't do." He whispered has he basically ran down the stairs two at a time and out the door into the building garage. He pulled out the keys to his Chevy and hit the button to unlock the door.

He jumped in and started the engine and backed out of the parking space. He pulled out of the garage and raced down the street. He passed several cops that where heading in every which direction.

Paul made a turn down the street to Victoria's home. He pushed the petal to the floor and hoped that she was alright; hope that he made it in time. He slammed on the breaks as he almost hit a car. His head hit the steering wheel and bounced off. He shook his head dazed for a second.

A hand slammed on his window. The hand was dirty and covered in dried blood. Paul looked at the hand as it raised back and slammed back down on his window. Paul looked at the man slamming on his window. His face looked ok but when his eyes went lower he was the man's intestines hanging from his ripped open stomach.

"Shit" Paul said as he hit the gas and swerved around the parked car. His truck lurched forward so fast that it pushed Paul back against his seat.

Ten minutes and three dead bodies later Paul stopped the truck in front of Victoria's house. The front door was open and Paul jumped out of the truck leaving the door to his truck open. He ran with everything he had into the house.

He ran into the living room and yelled "VICTORIA!" His first sight was that of Victoria's mother charging at Victoria. He shouted again. "MOVE!" Victoria's mother froze and turned towards Paul. She opened her mother as if to scream at him but only blood spewed from where her throat had been.

Paul pulled his gun from pants and aimed. The mother charged at him and made Paul's first shot hit her in the shoulder. Victoria's mother spun around and fell to the floor. At first she didn't move and Paul thought she was truly dead now. He lowered the gun right when her head popped up and looked straight at Paul.

Paul jumped and pulled the trigger by accident. The gun fired off and the shot seemed to echo in Paul's ears. The bullet left the gun and traveled straight into the top of Victoria's mother's skull.

Her head slumped and hit the floor but Paul didn't lower the gun this time. He kept it aimed right at the mother and slowly moved over to Victoria. When he was right near her he dropped the gun and went down next to her and started to hug her.

He pulled back and looked at her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Victoria looked a little confused but nodded. "Yes I am now." She wiped away a tear that was falling from her cheek.

Paul stood up and held his hand out to her and helped her to her feet as he tucked the gun back into his pants. "Come on we have to go." He said and started to pull her towards the door.

At first she went along with him but then she stopped and wouldn't move. "We have to go grab York." She said and dashed off towards her baby brother's room.

Paul stood there for a second waiting for her to come back with her brother when he heard her scream. Paul ran off down the hall towards the brothers room.


	3. Saviour

Savior

Paul ran down the hall shaking his head. Silently he cursed himself for letting Victoria go by herself.

"_I should have stayed next to her. I shouldn't have let her out of my sights." _

As he was running Paul's left foot caught on the rug. As he started to go face first into the floor Paul stuck his hands out to break his fall. He looked up as another scream rang out. In haste he pushed himself up and back onto his feet.

Paul came to the door of the little brother's room. He looked in and saw Victoria first. She was standing in a corner holding her little brother behind her.

Victoria looked over and saw Paul and then looked back to the window and pointed.

"Shoot!" She cried out.

Paul looked over at the window. Blood and glass where all over the floor. His eyes followed up the blood on the wall to the window. Paul took have a step back when he saw her.

She was half way in the window with one arm out stretched towards Victoria and the other desperately truing to shove her way in the window.

A bark came from the side with Victoria. Paul looked over just in time to see Patch, Jimmies German Sheppard leap onto the woman's outstretched arm.

Patches tore into the arm restlessly, but the woman didn't seem to notice. She just kept reaching for Victoria.

Paul raised the pistol in his hand and took aim.

He called out to get her attention. "Hay you!"

The undead woman stopped reaching for Victoria for a looked at him. As she turned her head he saw that the left half of her face was missing. Her eye was barley hanging in the socket.

When she looked at Paul she hissed at him and growled showing her blood stained teeth.

Paul shook his head and said. "Sorry." He started to squeeze the trigger as a voice outside called out.

"Get the hell out of that window."

The woman didn't pay attention to the voice but kept trying to get her way through the window to Paul.

A shot rang through the air and the woman in the window jerked to the side. As she started too slid out he window Patches let go and backed away to stand near Victoria. A small growl escaped his throat as he stood by her.

Paul looked over at the dog and then back to the window. Slowly he started to walk to the window with his gun raised. Patches looks over at Paul and barks at him like he's warning Paul to stay away from the window.

Paul held his index finger up to his lips and patches when quiet on command but still growled quietly.

Paul edged closer to the window, his heart was beating faster and faster for every step he took closer to the window. He could feel his heart beat through out his entire body, his hands where shaking slightly.

He stopped for a second and took a deep breath to steady himself. Finally when he felt like he was ready he walked closer to the window.

Paul moved off to one of the sides of the window and looked out of it from the side. When he looked he didn't see anything at first. So he poked his head out just a little and looked at the ground.

The grass was red from the blood that was coming from the woman. A pool of it had collected at where she had fallen but she wasn't there anymore. A trail of blood had stretched from the pool moving to the right.

Paul's eyes moved from the pool to his right following the trail. His eyes moved down the line and were almost to the point where he would have to move from his place to the side of the window to see anymore when he caught a glimpse of a shoe as it moved out of his vision.

Paul looked back at Victoria and shook his head. "I don't think she's dead yet."

A few seconds later they heard a loud hiss and the crack of a gun.

Victoria jumped at the sound and Jimmy gave a startled cry. Paul looked at them and then he turned back to the window.

Out side he could hear the sound of some one moving towards the window. Paul crouched down and aimed the gun upwards at the open window. With his other hand he instructed Victoria and Jimmy to do the same.

As the seconds passed the sound became louder and louder to Paul. Then the sound stopped just outside of the window.

Victoria shut her eyes and held Jimmy close to her. She was whispering to Jimmy in his ear. "It's going to be ok. It's going to be ok. Paul's here and he is going to keep us safe. It's going to be ok….."

Paul kept his eyes trained upward at the open window. His finger applying a little pressure to the trigger.

Seconds seemed like hours as they waited to see what was out side of the window. Paul felt an itching in his nose start to grow worse every time he took in a breath.

Paul shook his head trying to get rid of the felling but it only grew and grew. In his head he was thinking. _"What a time to need to sneeze!" _

He shook his head again and again and fought the urge to sneeze. Finally the feeling started to subside. It seemed that it was gone when he sneezed.

"Aaaa chew."

Paul swore silently at himself as he kept his aim on the window.

The person outside waited for a few seconds before asking. "Any one there?"

Victoria looked up with a look of surprise as she started to rise to her feet.

"Daddy?" She asked quietly at first then she said it louder "Daddy?"

A face appeared in the window. "Victoria?" His face brightened as he saw his daughter. "Victoria." He laughed a bit as he started to climb through the window.

Paul rose from his hiding spot and moved out the way as Victoria's father rushed over and hugged his daughter and son.

After he'd finished hugging his daughter and son he stood in front of them smiling. Paul couldn't help but smile at the small reunion. He finally after a few minutes of silence Paul spoke up.

"Hello Mr. Hernt." Paul said as he stood near the wall.

Mr. Hernt turned around and faced Paul. He was still smiling and chuckling as he faced Paul. At first the smiled dimmed when he say Paul, because he had strongly disapproved of him being with his daughter, but then it brightened.

He walked over to Paul and shook his hand. "Thank you for looking after my daughter and my son." He said. He turned back to Victoria and asked. "Where are your mother and John?"

Victoria's face paled and she snuffled. "They're in the living room…..dead." She walked over to her dad and hugged him again.

Mr. Hernt's mouth opened and closed. "How….. How did it happen?" He asked.

Victoria looked up at her father with tears in her eyes. "It all happened so fast." She said.

"This morning John went out for is morning run like usual and when he came home he was bleeding so much and mom tried to help him, but she couldn't stop the bleeding." She shook her head determined to go on. "He slumped against the wall and we thought he was dead but a few minutes later he stood up and attacked mom. He…. He bite her and kept biting her. Then he looked up and came after me." She shivered as she remembered it all.

Paul walked over closer to Victoria and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be ok."

She looked up at him and shook her head. "No it's not; nothing is going to be ok. My mom and my brother are dead and their never coming back."

Paul just looked at her and shook his head. Mr. Hernt sighed as he knelt next to Victoria. "Yes that's true and we all miss them, but you do have us. Me, Jimmy, Patches and…. Paul."

Paul looked at Mr. Hernt and smiled a bit. He didn't like how he'd hesitated to add his name but at least it might mean that he's accepting that his daughter is with him.

Paul looked at the door and then back to the group. "I know this isn't a good time but I think we should go to some place safer."

Everyone looked at him. He shrugged a bit and continued. "I mean look this place has already been hit and it doesn't offer much in the way of safety."

Mr. Hernt looked at Paul for a second then nodded. "Your right, as much has I hate to admit it my home is no longer safe for use. But where can we go?"

Paul shrugged. "We could go back to my home. It seems the safest of options."

Mr. Hernt scratched his chin and then nodded. "Ok we can do that. We can take my car."

Paul shook his head. "I've got my truck here it would be the better choice since all the accidents that have happened out there we could use a ram to get through some of the roads."

Mr. Hernt shook his head and stated his argument.

It took a couple of minutes but finally they decided to take both vehicles. Mr. Hernt, Jimmy and Patches would go in his car while Paul and Victoria would take Paul's truck.

They all stood at the door way checking the street for anything out of the normal. Nothing stood out so they left the house. As they ran for the vehicles a wild car drove by them. Paul caught a glimpse of what was happening inside. The back window was covered in blood as one little boy had jumped onto another and was tearing him to pieces.

Paul shook his head as he started to run back for the truck.

Victoria had jumped into the cab of the truck and had just shut the door when she looked back at Paul.

"Look out!" she cried.

The warning came too late though as a middle aged man plowed into Paul. The man grabbed Paul around the waste and tackled him to the ground. The man's head reared back getting ready to bite into Paul neck. Paul looked on in terror and jerked his head to the right as the man lunged.

The man's head hit the ground but didn't seem to affect him. He just pulled back up and prepared for another lunge. Paul shook his head as the barrel of a shotgun pushed against the man's head.

The man looked up and the shotgun when off. Blood rained down on Paul as he laid there. Paul looked up at Mr. Hernt holding the shotgun in his hands.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Paul pushed the body off of him and got back on his feet. "Yes, I just need a shower now." Paul stood up shaking a bit after the encounter. "Come on lets go." Mr. Hernt said as he got back in his car.

Paul didn't say anything as he jumped back in his truck and started the engine and they all took off.


	4. Dark days and darkrer nights

Paul shifted gears as he swerved around a truck that was abandoned in the middle of the road. He looked over at Victoria. "Can you see if they made it around?" He asked.

Victoria turned around in her seat looking out the back. She kept looking out the back as the car swerved around the truck as well. She let out a sigh and turned back around. "They're still there." She said with a slight smile.

Paul smiled back at her and began to laugh a bit. The laughter in the truck became a little louder as Victoria started to laugh as well.

As he was laughing Paul was thinking. _"We're in here laughing like nothing bad is happening as people out there are dieing. What type of person does that?" _ He looked back over at Victoria as he was thinking that and kept on laughing. He realized that if he wasn't laughing he would be doing something else, anything else to relieve the tension and stress that he was feeling.

Slowly they stopped laughing and the cab quieted down again.

"_**and I chimed in, Haven't you people ever heard of closing the God damned door."**_

Victoria jumped at the sound and reached into her pants and pulled out her cell phone. She looked at the number and flipped the phone up.

"Dad is that you?" She asked as she put the phone to her ear.

"Honey do you have the radio on right now?" he asked her over the phone.

She reached over and flipped it on. "We do now. Where should I go?"

Her father on the other end said. "Turn it to 101.9 PCE and listen."

Victoria did as her father had told her and turned to the station.

"This is the emergency county broadcast coming to you now with an update on mass riots that are happening around the world."

Paul looked over at Victoria. "Did she just say around the world?"

"Shhh. Just listen." She said back to him.

"There have been mass reports of riots in Russia, China, India and in Great Brittan. We have no news from the Middle East at this point in time." The sound of shuffling papers could be heard over the radio. "We now have reports of the riots in the Pentenstion county area. There are two major groups of rioters heading down Jefferson and another heading down Deters. We would once more like to ask that all f our listeners would remain in their homes and warn them not to venture out side. I say again please remain in side until these riots have been quelled. We would also like to quell these rumors that these rioters are…. Well not amongst the living any more. These are rumors not actual fact. Nothing at this time has been confirmed."

Victoria reached forward and clicked the radio off. "How can this be happening?" She asked out loud but not really to Paul.

Paul shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know an answer to that but I do know we need to get off this road soon."

Victoria raised an eyebrow at him. "Why is that?" She asked.

"Because this road connects to Deters in about four blocks, I'd really like to avoid that just incase more of those things are heading this way." He said.

Victoria shook her head. "I know your right but we're going to have to cross Deters Street anyways to get out of the city anyway. I'd prefer to do it going as fast as we can go. It gives us more of a chance to not be seen."

Paul shrugged "yes that is true but what if they're coming this way and we run right into them?"

"True but what if they're going the other way and we're going to them? Pulse if they are there then we can just plow through them." She contradicted.

Paul shook his head and laughed. "I can see why you're the leader of the debate team. You make a good point so we'll go straight. but tell your dad to do that same."

Victoria smiled and dialed her dad's number. She put the phone up to her ear ready to talk to him. "Fuck." She cried out.

"What's wrong?" Paul said to her.

"All the lines are busy. I can't get the call out." She said with disgust.

"Well we'll have to hope that he gets the picture and keeps up." Paul said as he pushed the peddle to the floor.

The truck lurched forward as it started to pick up speed. Paul gripped the steering wheel tightly as they begin to get closer and closer to the street. They where half a block and going 85 down the small street, when the first 'rioter' came into view of the truck.

"Shit" Paul said as they raced towards the mass of people, one of which turned towards them. The rioter let out an ungodly hiss and charged towards the truck. Those around him turned towards the truck at the hiss of the other rioter.

The truck engine groaned as it pushed to take them fast and fast to what maybe their deaths. "Here's where the shit hits the fan." Paul said as the first 'rioter' as hit. Victoria winched as she saw the head smack into the deer guard of the truck. As the truck pushed forward threw the crowd all around them could be heard the sounds of bones breaking and popping sounds of those that where unlucky and where caught under the tires. Victoria closed her eyes as bloody faces and hands started to beat against her window.

"Get us out of here." She cried out to Paul.

"We're almost through." He said.

The truck jerked as they cleared the mass of people. It started to pick up speed again as they moved forward. Victoria looked back to see if her Dad had made it through but all she saw was party of the crowd casing them.

"We have to go back. My dad didn't make it through." She said to Paul as they raced away.

"What?" he said as he checked his mirror. "We can't do that. We just barley made it through our selves."

"But we have to go back. We might be able to save them." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry but we can't." He said as he put more distance between them and the crowd casing them.

In a fit of desperation Victoria reached over and gripped the wheel. "We have to go back." She said as she pulled the wheel to turn them around.

Paul gripped the wheel tighter and pulled back to keep them on course. "We can't Victoria. If we do and they're already dead then we'll be next. We have to go on you know that your dad would want that."

Victoria let her hands slide from the steering wheel back into her lap. "I know but I don't want to lose them."

Paul looked over at her. "I know that as well but right now there isn't a lot we can do. We just need to get to a safe location and then try to gat a hold of them." Paul slowed down the truck and turned left heading for the country.

Once he'd made the turn he hit the gas once more and they speed down the road. Paul watched the speed gauge climb higher and higher. He looked up from the gauge back to the road. The little light that was outside began to fade fast as they drove on. Paul reached down and flipped the lights on.

As the lights came on and illuminated the roads out stepped a figure dressed in black. Paul slammed on the breaks and swerved to miss the person standing in the middle of the road. The truck turned left and began to drift. It skidded along the slick road.

"Shit" Paul cried out as the truck kept spinning over and over again. The truck kept spinning until it clipped the concrete siding.

Victoria screamed as a loud pop cracked through the air. The truck's left rear sagged as the rim hit the ground. Sparks started to fly out from underneath them. The truck came to a screeching stop about ten feet behind the person clad in black. The person clad in black ran towards the truck and stopped a few feet from it. Inside they saw Paul's hands turning white from clinching the steering wheel so hard. Victoria's mouth hung open from screaming. A look of terror was on each of there faces.

The person in black gave a signal and out from the side stepped another person dressed in all black who went to Paul's side. Both people raised their rifles and took aim at Paul and Victoria. "Are you two alright?" The person on Victoria's side asked. Victoria looked over at the person and took a deep breath. She noticed a few letters on the person's clothing. SWAT. At first it didn't click inside her head but finally the light bulb clicked on and when it did she was mad as hell.

"We would have been if you hadn't stepped out in the middle of the road officer." She said calmly but with a little venom behind her words.

The officer looked back at her through the goggles. "I'm sorry about that miss but we needed to stop you. Right now we're in need of transportation out of this nut house of a city."

Now Paul looked over with his senses regained. "Well as you can see now that's not going to happen unless we change the tire and I don't have a spare right now."

Victoria looked back over at him. "What? You don't have a spare?"

Paul shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "I was going to get my check in a day or two and get one."

Victoria shook her head at him. "I can't believe you." She folded her arms over her chest.

She looked over at the officer once more. "Could you lower that gun please?"

The officers looked at each other for a second and then lowered the guns. "Sorry about that but we didn't know if you where a crazy or not."

Paul opened his door and jumped out of the truck. "No we're not one of those crazy's but we where running from them." Paul looked back at the direction they'd come from. "Speaking of which, we should get to running now."

Off in the distance Paul could see the lead runner coming straight for them.

Victoria jumped from the truck and hit the pavement running with Paul and the two officers hot on her heels.

A/N

Thanks for the reviews, they're a great help. Sorry for the delay on the update. I've felt a little uninspired lately but I think the funks over and I'm ready to go again. sanchez C. as for your suggestion on killing a zombie. Sorry I couldn't do it this chapter but I did figure out how to do it. If you want to find out then continue to read my chapters thanks again.


	5. AN

A/N

I'm sorry for the confusion with the fourth chapter. The reason I changed it is due to a few reasons. The first is that I type out my chapters as my school and save it on the network. This means that any one can pull up the folder in which I keep the chapter and mess with it or delete it. In this case some one deleted the folder that contained the original fourth chapter, lucky me I kept a back up of the chapter but this back up was incomplete. When they deleted the chapter I had forgotten that I'd already finished it and put it on the net.

So thought that I'd lost most of the chapter and had to redo it. So I did and I think that it turned out better then the original. Again I'm sorry for the confusion and hope that you'll continue to read and to through out zombie killing idea's.

Thanks

Pyroshray


	6. any place safe?

Pat, pat, pat was that sound the Victoria heard. The Pat, pat, pat was the sound of her shoes hitting the concrete.

Pat, pat, pa Grrrrr. Victoria gulped as she started to push her self harder and harder trying to stay ahead.

Pat, pat, crack, thump. Victoria's heart let out a happy beat. She shook her head and scolded herself. It's not right to be happy at the sound of a body falling is it? Is it right to be happy to hear the sound of what was or could still be a human being hitting the ground dead? Is that right at all? These questions where the ones that were troubling her the most.

Once more she shook her head to clear it. Right now she had more things to worry about, like the pack of raging lunatics chasing her, Paul and the two officers. Victoria looked back overt her shoulder at the mob. She saw one of the officers turn around and start fire ring into the crowd. She saw the bullets rip into the chests of a few in the crowd. The people of things staggered a bit at the impact but kept right on running after them.

"_One, two, three. One, two…" _ Victoria said over and over in her mind as she remembered what her track coach from sixth grade told her to do.

Her arms moved in rhythm with her feet as they hit the asphalt. She glanced back over her shoulder again. The crowd that had been so far behind now was only a block away. Victoria shook her head and looked back forward. Her eyes darting left to right trying to find some place that might be safe.

Her eyes went to the right once more hoping and wishing that something or some one would help. Her eyes went wide as she saw that door to and apartment complex open and a hand shoot out and usher them in.

"Come on." She cried out as she dashed from the street towards the door.

"Hurry up. Hurry up." A voice cried out from the door. "Get in quick." Victoria ducked in and had to move to her right almost immediately to avoid running into a congestion of items.

Paul ran full steam into to building and didn't have the luck of Victoria. He ran straight in and hit the pile. He hit the first piece and flipped over it to run right into more.

Paul groaned as he rolled off the pile onto the floor. He clutched his stomach as he tried to gain back as much air as possible.

Behind him came the two officers. As they ducked inside the mysterious savior slammed the door shut and hit every bolt locking the door. "Come on help me out." They said as they began to nail boards into place.

Paul was still on the floor doubled over. He shook his head as he still couldn't breath right. He looked up to see Victoria up by the door helping hammer boards into place. Victoria and their savior were about half way down the door when mob reached the door and began to pound away.

Victoria took a step back afraid that a hand would shoot through the door and grab her.

Their savior looked at her and shook their head, "The door has a inch thick steel slab in the middle of it so they won't be coming in soon. We still need to finish this thought."

Victoria didn't move for a minuet. Images of her brother's arm reaching for her through the door flashed back through her mind.

When she didn't move one of the officers moved up and took her place. After the last board was in place then began to push the pile of stuff that Paul ran into in front of the door.

When the last of the items was in place the strange person sighed and slumped to the floor. They leaned back against the pile and let their head rest there. "Boy what a rush."

They laughed a dad bit. They stuck their hand out to Victoria. "Names Nick by the way."

Paul looked at Nick and took a full notice of him. By what Paul could tell Nick was in his lat teens maybe in his early 20's. He was a medium build type of guy, not to tall and not really muscular but yet not skinny. He was wearing a black shirt with the band name of Disturbed right across his chest. He had one a pair of jeans that where slightly baggy that just slightly covered his black shoes.

Victoria shook Nick's hand. "My name is Victoria and thank you again for the save. I don't know what we would have done with out your help."

Nick shrugged. "It's no problem. I couldn't just leave you out there for those things to get you guys."

Nick's head turned to Paul and he stuck his hand out once more. Paul shook Nick's hand. "My name is Paul and this is….." He let it trail off because e he didn't know the names of the officers.

The both officers looked at each other and with a nod they both removed their helmets. The first officer was a guy that looked in his late 20's almost early 30's. He hand short cropped light brown hair. He shook Nicks hand and nodded. "Names Derek and my partner is Kelsey."

Everyone looked over at Kelsey. She had removed her helmet and was holding it by her waist. She shook Nick's Hand. "Hi" was all she said.

After a few moments of silence Nick stood up and smiled. "Well" He said rubbing the back of his neck. "How about we get you guys settled in?"

Every one looked at each other for a second and nodded. Nick smiled and started to walk down that hall. His hands went into his pants pocket fishing out a set of keys.

He pulled out the set and started to fish through them. "Would you all like a different room or will you be bunking up together?"

Paul looked over at the officers and then back at Victoria. He didn't want her in a room by her self with those things outside. "I think that Victoria and I would like to have a room to our selves."

Nick raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and opened a door to his left. "Just don't do anything ok. Ms. Kirk wouldn't be to happy if she knew that two young people where doing things in her apartment.

Paul and Victoria stopped. "You mean that we're going to stay in some one's apartment? I though we where going to stay in one that was vacant." Paul said.

Nick shook his head. "Don't worry about it they had left early last weekend for a long vacation. I don't know if they're coming back with all that's happening out there. Right now it doesn't look to good. So in the mean time you can stay in one of those rooms."

Paul didn't like the idea of staying in some one else's place with out permission, and by the way Victoria looked she didn't either.

After a second Paul shrugged. "I guess we can live with that. After all you can't have everything you want."

Paul and Victoria went back inside and started to shut the door.

Nick stepped close and leaned in. "Remember now no funny stuff ok? I don't want this young lady turning up pregnant. Got that?"

Paul nodded. "I understand."

Victoria smiled a little. "Pulse I'm not that easy of a girl." With that she shut the door.

Nick smiled and started back down the hall. "How about you guys?" Derek looked over at Kelsey, she nodded at him and knew what would happen. "We'll bunk together."

Nick nodded and opened the door to his right. "Here you two go. I'm going to go back to my place. It's up stairs and to the right. Just come and get me if you need anything." With that Nick left.

Derek looked back at Kelsey and asked. "Do you want to take the first 3 hours watch or the second?"

Kelsey thought for a second. "I'll take the second." With that she went back into the apartment and pushed out a comfy chair for Derek.

Derek nodded and set the chair as he wanted it as she shut the door.

Back in Victoria's and Paul room Paul moved around the apartment making sure everything was secure. As he was doing the Victoria looked into getting them some food.

"Everything looks ok." He said.

Victoria smiled as she pulled out a head of lettuce and a few tomatoes. "How this for dinner?" She asked.

Paul looked over and smiled. "O goody rabbit food." He teased.

Victoria stuck her tongue out at him and laughed. She went to work and in a few minutes it was all ready.

After their dinner they settled down to take a nice long and hopefully undisturbed sleep.

A/N

Sorry again about the mix up of chapter 4. I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read on. The offer of suggesting items that I can try to use as weapons is still on the table. Thanks again and remember readers are appreciated but reviews are better.

O here is a list of weapons and gear that the officers and Paul are using at this point in time.

SIG 556, Predator 20, Gator Hawk TAC-30, Beretta 90, Browning Hi-power


	7. A mothers love

_**Thump, Thump, Thump**_

Paul growled and pulled the pillow over his head. "It's Saturday Let me sleep Mom." He called out.

_**Thump, Thump, Thump**_

Paul growled again and threw one of the spare pillows at the door. "All I want to do is sleep." He mumbled to himself. As he went to lay back down he noticed Victoria lying off to the side of the bed.

He froze there for a second. His mind began to think why she would be there and what to do about it. He felt his arms start to shark slightly.

"What did we do?" he asked quietly.

He couldn't remember a thing that happened last night. The first thing that came into his mind is that they had done it and he couldn't remember.

He knew he was in trouble in more then one way. The first is that his mom and her mom where going to throw a fit if they found out. The second way is that if Victoria found out that he couldn't remember last night she was going to kill him.

Paul groaned and buried his head in his hands. "How am I going to get out of this?"  
He asked him self.

_**Thump, Thump, Thump**_

Paul jumped slightly at the sound. "I'm up, I'm up." He called out a little quieted then he had earlier.

He Rolled off the bed and started to look for his cloths. He looked to his right and then his left, nothing. Paul started to become really freaked out. Were Where his cloths? What had happened to them? He ran his hand through his hair as he pondered this.

He moved back to the bed and looked under it to see if they might have kicked them under there. His eyes scanned underneath and there where no cloths, he was about to get back up when his eyes locked onto a black object.

Paul reached under the bed and pulled out his a gun. _"What is this doing here?"_ He though. Then it all came rushing back. He remembered what happened last night and the day before.

His hands clinched around the handle of the gun as he remembered when he'd shot Victoria's mom. He started to shiver slightly as the image of all that blood filled his mind.

Paul rose to his knees and kept staring at the gun. Gently he laid the gun on the floor and moved away from it. Just the sight of it made his skin craw.

_Thump, Thump, Thump_

"I said I was up." He called out

_Thump, Thump, Thump_

Paul rose to his feet shaking his head in frustration. He walked over to the door and threw it out wide.

"I said….." the rest of the sentence froze in his throat.

Paul stood there with the front door open. His hands where still out wide as his mouth fell open. There standing right in front of him was his mom.

She stood there still in her gray business suit that she'd been wearing when he saw her on the TV yesterday. The only thing about it was now it was covered in dried blood here and there. Besides the blood Paul noticed that the suit now had a few rips in it as well.

His mom was staring down at the floor her arm still raised to knock again. Her air that was up in a tight bun yesterday was now loose and hung around her head with patches of it missing. To Paul it looked as if there hair that was once there was ripped out.

Paul took a half step back from him mom. His mom pulled her hand back as if to knock again.

"Mom?" Paul asked in a whisper.

His mothers face shot up and looked straight at him. Paul took another step back horrified at the sight of his mothers face. The first thing that he'd noticed where her eyes, her pitch black eyes.

Paul's mouth hung open as his eyes traveled from his mom's eyes to the rest of her face. Like her suit it was coved in dried blood and rips and gashes here and there. The only difference was the suit covered the wounds underneath, her face didn't. Her face showed and told all. On the right side of her face two grizzly gashes and several nail scratches marked her once flawless face. The scratches where deep and had trails of dried blood leading from them.

Her left side of her face was different though. There weren't any scratches or gashes; instead there was a huge hole where her cheek had been. The flesh and muscle around the wound was black and rippled like it had been ripped away.

Paul blinked not once but twice at seeing what wasn't supposed to be seem. The hole in his mother's cheek gave a clear view of the back row of her teeth. Like the flesh around the wound they where stained black with dried blood but that wasn't the only thing there. In between her teeth he could see raw bits of meat.

Paul shook his head as the memory of their last dentist appointment came back to him. He remembered he mother walking out of the door smiling at him. Her smile showed her white and gleaming teeth.

Now the teeth the she'd taken pride in where coved in dried blood and raw meet.

Paul closed his mouth as a slight bit of vomit came up. He closed his eyes and shook his head to clear the image from him mother from his mind.

When he reopened his eyes his mother had raised her other arm and had them open as if waiting for a hug.

"Paul, Baby, come here." She called out to him.

Paul shook his head. "No" he whispered. "You're dead."

She laughed at that. "If I was dead then would I be here talking to you?" She took a step towards him.

Paul shook his head again and took a step back. "If your not dead then your one of those things."

"Paul. Please come here. Please come to mommy Please the hunger is unbearable. Please help mommy." She pleaded as she took another step towards him.

"Please Paul…. Please come here…." He voice started to go deeper and more threatening as she took another step towards him.

Paul took another step back and started to look around for something anything to keep him mother away. As he turned his head his eyes fell on Victoria. He knew that if his mom got him then she'd be next. His eyes hardened as he knew what he had to do now.

Paul started to take another step back wards to try and find something the help him kill his mother.

His mom noticed and took another step towards him.

Paul's foot went back to take another step when he slipped and fell backwards. He hit the floor hard enough to knock the air from his lungs. He gripped his ribs as he struggled for another breath.

Paul moved his head to see how close his mom had gotten when he saw the gun on the floor behind her. He swore under his breath as he realized that he'd tripped over the gun.

His mom was almost right over him now. Paul shook his head. "Well fuck." He raised his legs to his chest and kicked out at his moms knees.

He heard a loud crack as his feet connected. His mom stumbled and fell over on top of him. He groaned as her wait forced the breath from his lungs once more.

Paul pushed back with is hands trying to get out from under his mother. He pushed and pulled but nothing happened. He was trapped.

Paul looked over at the bed where Victoria was. "Victoria, get up and run." He called out as his mom started to craw up his body.

Paul twisted and turned trying to keep his mom away. Her hand gripped his right arm tightly.

Paul cried out in pain as her grip tightened more and more.

_**CRACK**_

Paul cried out in pain as he felt his wrist break. A tear ran down his face as his mom gripped is other hand and started to pull her self up more.

His mom hissed out as he screamed. She seemed to be enjoying it.

For a moment Paul's mind swarmed with pain but for a brief second it cleared and he cried out through the pain. "Victoria RUN!"

Paul reopened his eyes as another tear crept down his face. His mom was a few inches from his chest.

Off to his left he caught a glimpse of movement. Paul let out a sigh as he thought Victoria was doing what he'd toke her to do.

His mother heaved again and pulled her self up closer to his face.

Paul started to twist and squirm, doing anything he thought would let him get away from his mom.

He stopped in mid twist as he felt something cold touché his neck, something very cold.

He felt it start to grip the back of his neck tightly and twist so that his face started to turn to his right.

Paul struggled and felt fingers start to apply even more pressure on his spine.

Slowly his head turned and faced the thing behind him.

Paul's eyes shot out in horror. Victoria was kneeling behind him, but that wasn't what scared him, it was the fact that her eyes where pitch black.

Paul's eyes looked away from Victoria's eyes. They traveled down to Victoria's arms. Her arms where white and bear and her fingers cold to the touch. His eyes traveled up until her saw something. There just above the bend in her arm was a small bite mark.

Victoria's grip made Paul look back up at her eyes. She leaned down to where her head was next to his and whispered in his ear. "It doesn't hurt Paul. Just a little pain Paul, just a little then it's over. It only hurt a little. Just a little bit."

The last thing Paul remembered where Victoria's pitch black eyes staring at him as his mom sank her teeth into his neck.

_A/N_

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hope you enjoyed this chapter._


End file.
